Ayume's Journey
by peniguin911
Summary: Ayume is a 13 year old girl struggling with the unfairness of life. Growing up with just her detective dad was hard enough but now she discovers something new... something that will make life harder...if possible!
1. Chapter 1

_Wolf's Rain Fan Fiction: Ayume's Journey_

Twas' the middle of December under a full moon a small baby named Ayume was born to Cher and Hubb Lebowski.

"Okay Cher you can do this.", He told his new/old wife trying to comfort her in her time of excruciating pain, "Alright now push!"

The sweating panting woman let out a blood curtailing scream before falling back on the bed. Soon after a baby's first cries were heard to her father and mothers ears. The cries were a headache to the mother as she fell back on the bed passing away into unconsciousness.

The doctor gave the baby to a nurse and went to attend the mother, clearly he knew something was wrong when he heard her heart rate slow incredibly fast.

Hubb knew something was wrong as he looked a Cher in her critical state. The baby had come a little too early so there was a chance that the baby would die but, he never thought that his angel, his Cher would soon be pronounced dead later the next day.

Just before death Cher whispered into Hubbs ear as if she knew the gender of her child, "Ayume, Hubb. Name her Ayume", after the last word trailed off she fell slumped on the bed as tears came to Hubbs eyes.

XxX

"Ayume....Ayume...Ayume... wake up sweetheart", Ayume awoke to her fathers soft voice. The gentleness of it made her feel warm in the cold dark city. (though she lived nowhere near it) in the small house on the countryside Ayume always said it was too boring compared to the hustle and bustle of the city but, of course daddy wouldn't move from his spot.

"Father what am i doing today?", She asked kissing him in her sweetest manner trying hard not to have to study or go to school.

"Funny you should ask that...", Her father smiled down at her knowing all too well what she was trying to do, "regardless of what you say...", he smiled slyly, "Your going to school young miss." Seeing her pout only made him smile more.

He knew school had made her suffer and he hated to come home after work and find his little angel crying on the couch trying to console herself because of a hard day of school. barely She often said the people in school never agreed on anything and there was barely any communication witch made lessons and such all the more confusing.

"But Daddy!", she cried out, "School is terrible the principal hates me and the teacher expect us to get high marks all the time!" She had said this before but apparently nothing had gotten through to her dad and it wasn't fair.

"Sweetie I know today is going to be a good day. okay?" H smiled down and got her out of bed and told her, "Now in the shower and off to school."

XxX

The school building was in the middle of the city far away from the quiet safe haven of the countryside and Ayume loved it until she got to school. If one spec of hair was weird on her head she was tortured by random people that she doesn't even know. If it weren't for her one or two friends then she would have gone insane just being there.

So she got through the day.

On her way home Ayume heard on the radio that there was a house on fire nearby... and it was at her house.


	2. Where is she

_Ayume's Journey Chapter 2_

Ayume stood there and watched as the firemen struggled to put out the fire. Was her dad still in there? or did he go to work today, is he... dead?

All these thoughts were overwhelming as her tears stained her cheeks and the angry bubble in her stomach grew larger and larger filling her with anger and rage at the site of her home being burned to the ground.

Suddenly it was as if all that sadness, anger, and pain all came gushing out of her at once. She screamed as she felt it all come out as if seeping through her pores. her blond hair was swirling all around her and her sweet grey eyes saw red.

She felt water push out of her pores and explode from the very core of her. Soon after she fainted away and passed out.

XxX

She awoke to the treetops of the forest nearby. Feeling different then before. Her hair wasn't flowing around her it was short and... all over her body?

"Well, well, well looks like this beauty woke up.", Said a laughing voice. Ayume looked around only to find a light brown wolf with bangles on the right paw.

"Did a...a wolf just talk to me?", She whispered to herself not knowing what was going on. She looked down to see a puddle and the face in the puddle wasn't hers... it was a white wolf.

The light brown wolf bared his teeth as if chuckling, "I see your wolf side has just awakened judging by the look on your face your not used to this.", He walked toward her, "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Toboe."

Her first words to the wolf were, "Wheres my dad?", Ayume could feel the tears come to her eyes.

Toboe turned into a human and shrugged, "Sorry kid I don't know who your dad is." As soon as that was said Ayume heard footsteps.

"Oi Toboe! Is the girl awake yet?", was heard from another wolf same color only this one had a collar with an X around his neck.

"Yeah Hige! She's right here!", He yelled turning to Ayume, "Go on say hi to Hige. He's a bit of a perv but, he'll keep his distance."

Ayume gave him that stop-treating-me-like-a-kid look she always gave her father. Ayume stiffened where was her father? He's not dead...or is he? The thought of her father a burning corpse made her want to cry and throw up at the same time.  
"Excuse me Toboe, but when you found me did you see my father?", She asked looking concerned.

"Um... No, we found you in this exact spot.", Toboe said looking confused

Ayume almost started to cry, where in the hell was she? did she die? is her father still alive? all these questions roamed through her head causing a buzzing in her ears. She was scared, confused and lost all at the same time, "Toboe, how long was I out?"

"I don't know maybe two or three days or so...", He answered her looking around, "Hey! where'd Hige go?"

"Right here! I heard someone coming so i decided to check it out.", Hige appeared from the darkness of the trees to the right of the small clearing followed by two male wolves. A pure white one much like Ayume herself and a grey wolf with a scar on his chest.

The white wolf took one look at her and its eyes got wide. The other one shrugged her off like she was just dust in the wind.

"The white one is Kiba and the grey one is Tsume", Toboe said answering her confusion. Kiba nodded at her and she heard him mumble something that sounded like imouto.(A/N I'm not sure if thats right but its supposed to be little sister...)

"Kiba? whats wrong?", Toboe asked looking from Kiba to Ayume. Kiba just stared at her.

Ayume wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She was with a bunch of strange people away from the comfort of her dad's arms. She told her self that when she got home she would most likely cry, hug her dad and threaten not to let go.

XxX

After about three days of walking Ayume learned that they were just outside her city so once in the city it would be easier to find her way home. she still hadn't figured out the whole morphing back into a human thing so getting into the city wouldn't be fun. Animal control might take her away and if hat happened she might never find her dad.


End file.
